In an electronic retail setting, multiple sellers may participate in a marketplace facilitated by an electronic commerce system. Customers may return products purchased via an electronic commerce site to the retailer from which they purchase products. The various sellers participating in the marketplace can have varying return policies and procedures, which can result in an inconsistent customer experience as well as inconsistent return policies.